


From Undercover to Forever

by CatrinaSL



Series: A Simple Device [60]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Darcy Lewis, F/F, First Kiss, Marriage Proposal, Parades, Pride, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7232803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy only wants to enjoy a day celebrating pride with her tribe, but when a Hydra agent starts following her, her Soulmate comes to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Undercover to Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate AU Reminder: Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. Showing someone else your Soulmark is like baring your soul to them, so most people only show their Soulmate or very trusted friends.

Darcy had never considered that she would have a career near any covert operatives, or her Soulmark would have made so much more sense. As it was, it caused her to question her sexuality. Not for very long, though. Teenage Darcy quickly decided, that yes, girls were nice, but so were boys and their shoulders.

The best thing about the LGBTQIA community was the love and support everyone gave each other, and it was the number one reason that Darcy tuned Jane out on the day of the Pride parade. Blah, blah, Hydra, blah; it was party time! She headed out in a pair of jeans, her pink, purple, and blue tie dyed t-shirt, and her favorite rainbow scarf around her waist.

Darcy bounced down the street on her way to meet some friends, surrounded by her tribe and having a wonderful time.

And then her phone rang.

Jane.

"It's my day off, so can you get Thor to clean up whatever exploded?" she asked as she answered.

But it wasn't Jane's voice on the line.

"Keep walking, and don't look back. You're being followed."

"Steve?"

"There's a Hydra agent behind you," Captain America told her. "Clint will take care of the bad guy, so just play along with Natasha. She'll be there in a minute to get you."

Natasha Romanov? Quite possibly the most attractive Avenger, and the only one she hadn't met yet? She kept walking, trying not to look nervous. 

"Okay," she said. She  _ sounded _ nervous.

"It'll be okay, Darcy," Steve promised. "Just get to the end of the block. Natasha will meet you there."

Darcy nodded and ended the call, tucking the phone back into her pocket. 

Four more steps through the crowd, and then there was an angel with red curls whose eyes lit up at the sight of her.

Darcy tried to smile back like she wasn't terrified, and it was easier when the super-spy threw her arms around Darcy's neck.

It was a quick hug, and suddenly Natasha was kneeling in front of her, holding both her hands.

"Marry me," she said, "And for the rest of our lives, you'll make me the happiest woman on earth."

Darcy didn't have to use any of her limited acting skills for the shock, excitement, and joy she felt as she looked down at her Soulmate.

The crowd started to react around them, whistling and clapping as she shouted, "Yes! Absolutely, yes!"

A cheer went up as Natasha stood and kissed her, and Darcy giggled against her lips as the other woman picked her up and swung her around.

Congratulations showered them as Natasha put her down and laced her fingers through Darcy's, smiling and waving at the still-cheering onlookers.

"Clint just neutralized the target," Natasha informed her, tapping a finger to the comm in her ear as she tugged Darcy through the crowd in the direction of the Tower. "Let's get back to safety, shall we?"

Darcy kept as close to Natasha as possible, following her Soulmate as she took them on a shortcut through an alley.

"I don't know about you," Darcy said as soon as they were mostly alone. "But I think that was the best first meeting in the history of the world."

The other woman's eyes sparkled. "I think the kiss could have been better. A little longer, maybe?"

Darcy grinned. "We'll have to look into that later."

"That's a promise."

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/146208583448/from-undercover-to-forever)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] From Undercover to Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10059368) by [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton)




End file.
